Dark Hatred
by Ravena98
Summary: Betrayed by Xehanort, Vanitas is trapped in Ventus' body from Vens birth. Watching and protecting this new body while it matures, alongside the body's own soul Ventus, Vanitas plans his return to retake his throne stolen from him. However, two souls within one body tends to make things complicated. VanXVen, SoraXRiku. Rated M for potential future Smut and Bloody Graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

Many believe that the reason for the division in the world is more than good and evil, or two clashing ideas. Some even try to grasp as far as stating that there is a big family who attempts to run the world and causes War. These conspiracy theories only dust the top as no one would even think to believe that the truth is larger than a mortal family. Sure, many Wars are caused by mortals alone especially the ones in this recent century, however there were many older untold Wars and Conquering which have gone unrecorded and forgotten. One such War bathed the whole world in blood.

There has been an eternal battle between Light and Darkness. Each Realms hold certain powers over the world; Light holds Fire, Water, Earth, Nature and Air, whereas Darkness hold Death, Ice, Void and Spectral. They are both led by the most Powerful Eternals who can only be bested by few, and lead for eternity until defeated. Never was an eternal defeated… Until one fateful day within the Realm of Dark.

* * *

"Traitor! What have you done to me…" Vanitas shouted with rage, grasping his chest which refuses to heal. Poison seeping into his veins and paralysing him.

His first commanding Angel, Xehanort, laughed at his confusion and rage. "Why, my liege… I think you know very well what I've done. You have gotten old, you are not as ruthless to our opponents as you used to be. The council has agreed that it is time to step down, and I will be the one to take you out. Then I can destroy the Light and cover the world in Darkness just as you have failed to do. Your time is done, Vanitas!"

With that Xehanort smirked with a glint in his amber eyes as he swung his poisoned sword and plunged it through his shoulder and into Vanita's chest.

"Coward! You poisoned me! How? You will lose your wings for this!" Vanitas shouted. He then closed his eyes and released his soul with intentions of taking over another body, only to feel it being pulled. "What?" Vanita's cried in surprised. It then hit him. The poison! It was infused with Neroblight!*

Vanita's shouted with rage as his body was pulled away from the Realm of Dark. For the first time in his eternal life, he was scared of his future.

* * *

Aerith answered her door and looked around to see who knocked. She sighed when she saw no one, than heard wailing from her feet. In the snow surrounded by blanket was a young baby boy with the brightest blue eyes she ever saw! She smiled and picked him up when she heard a voice

"Take care of him" She looked around, and was surprised to see she was still along. She sighed again, looking back at the blonde bundle in her arms. Noting he looked healthy, and took him inside her cottage she shared with her late-husband, Cloud, who passed in the War. A tear fell down her face as she thought of a name, remembering Cloud always wanted a child named Ventus. She smiled, sitting in her chair by the fire, as she dreamed of the future with this little gift from the heavens.

"What's this?" She spoke loudly to herself when for a second his eyes changed to yellow, then back to blue. She hummed, concerned for what she saw. 'It might just be my mind playing tricks on me. It is dark and I only have the candles to see.' With that she prepared a basket as his bed, as he was falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

Ventus awoke, groggy at first, until he remembered that today was his birthday. He looked outside and let out a squeal of delight when he saw snow. He ran outside in his PJs, immediately regretting it with a familiar dark feeling inside him when the snow touched his feet, suddenly getting the idea to get shoes on and ran back inside to put shoes on. For an eight year old, he was pretty smart. Running back outside he immediately went to work on his new snowman for the season.

"Ventus!" a voice called out. Looking up to get a face full of snow, he immediately stood up and looked around. He then relaxed when he saw a giggling Sora and threw a snowball back,

"Come build this snowman with me!" Ventus called back. Sora ran up and immediately began on helping Ven with their snowmen. When they were done, it was the biggest snowman they ever made! Proud of their achievement, they both boasted over their snowman to Aerith, then proceeded to get into a little argument over who did more work… which then turned into a game of Tag.

Lost in their game, they chase each other until they found themselves in the woods. They were forbidden from being within the woods on their own, until they were adults.

"Sora stop! Look where we are!" Ven cried out to his friend. Sora slid to a stop in the snow and looked around, growing fearful when he realised they were lost.

"W-where are we? Ven please tell me you know how to get back…" Sora cried. Ventus sighed at his best friend, then smiled at him. He felt that familiar dark feeling inside him again, edging him to go backwards.

"I think I do, don't be scared. Follow me!" Ven said bravely, although his little heart was crumbling with fear itself. He started leading his friend backwards, holding him by the hand as their parents always said.

Ventus then tripped and fell, bringing Sora with him. "Ven! Are you okay?" Sora reached over to him, then laughed when he jumped up and shook off the snow.

"I'm fine, Sor! Come on, let's keep going!" He ran off with Sora, forgetting to check what he tripped on. He was nearing the edge of the woods with Sora, until something grabbed his ankles and pulled him onto the ground.

"Ventus!" Sora called out, then his eyes went wide and fearful. In front of him was a wolf-like beast he never saw before. It was larger and scarier than a bear, with large teeth and red eyes as it dragged Ventus backwards by his foot. Ventus screamed in agony.

"Sora!" he called out and reached for his best friend. Sora chased him, calling Vens name. The beast dragged him into the cave. Ventus was so full of dread that he didn't feel the dark feeling within him grow and take control of his body until he suddenly could not control his body or feel it, but watch as a spectator as his body was… controlled.

" _You're not dying on me yet, young one… especially not to a simple hellhound."_ A voice huskily whispered to him. He saw his hands were surrounded by a dark aura and could only watch as the evil-doggy, as he dubbed it in his kiddy-ish mind, got beaten up by someone controlling his body. Strange, yet beautiful magic was being used. Magic which was apparently supposed to not exist, according to his village. Ventus watched with awe, then shock as the being killed the hellhound. He then felt himself shaking deep inside as the hellhound let out a blood-curdling howl as it faded away, yet his actual body was not shaking.

"Ventus…?" a voice called shakily behind him. His body spun around quickly, suddenly regaining control when he saw it was his best friend, Sora.

"Are you okay Sora? You weren't hurt were you?" Ventus asked while running over and hugging him. Sora burst into tears in his shoulder and Ventus nearly did the same.

"What was that? Your eyes… they were yellow! That thing… it nearly killed you, but you killed it!" Sora cried and Ventus was stunned. He was confused and shocked. 'Yellow eyes…. That magic…'

"Can we go home? Please?" Sora asked meekly. Ventus sighed and nodded.

"What you saw stays a secret, okay? Parents must not know." Ven told Sora. Sora nodded.

"Okay… and what you did… That was so cool! You went 'pow!' and then you blasted him with purple and then stabbed him with black. How did you do that? Teach me, Ven! Please please please?" Sora pleaded. Ventus laughed, trust Sora to change moods so quickly.

"I don't know how I did it. But I know one thing… you'll never beat me back to the village!" Ventus took off running, followed by a Sora. Both were laughing and giggling when they reached the Village but neither of them would be able to sleep that night.

* * *

" _Damn it, he saw! I got noticed by that kid he hangs out with! Never mind, this may come to my advantage. Good thing I urged Ven to keep it a secret"_ Vanitas thought to himself as his vessel slept. He inwardly cursed at Xehanort, who must be recklessly using VANITAS' minions to have them randomly sleeping around on the worlds surface. How dare he! He will pay. But first, his vessel must grow… Thanks to the Neroblight, he had to join a baby at birth and is forced to wait for him to grow… but, this vessel he found was special.

" _And to think, Ventus has no idea what he truly is…"_ He pondered. This vessel he has safeguarded and will continue to do so until he matures, he has so many plans for him… and those innocent eyes.

" _I will use you to take back my place as the leading Eternal of the Dark Realm. Then, you will be mine forever after."_ He smirked sadictically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good evening, everyone. I wish to thank everyone who has read my story thus far. I am updating quickly at this current moment but as University will be starting in a month in Australia I may slow down with updating this new story. I hope everyone likes it. Honest reviews would be amazing, don't be too concerned about being too harsh** **Thank you for reading everyone!**

* * *

Ventus awoke, hazy and dizzy, in a sunny field of flowers. He looked around, admiring the flowers of many types and colours, until he spotted an area where it seems as though the earth is dying. There were wilted flowers, dried grass and dark dirt with no sunlight cleansing the area. Within this area he saw a dark figure sitting, watching his with bright yellow eyes that seemed to pierce through him. Curious, he went and sat in front of him while still remaining in the brighter areas.

"Hello. Who are you?" Ventus asked curiously, feeling as though he knew this man, yet not knowing where. A chuckle broke his train of thought.

"You are not scared of me, Ventus? After all, that little incident with the Hellhound four years ago had shaken you quite well. If I had not of taken over then and there, you would of perished." The figure taunted, smirking.

Ventus gasped when he realised. "You! You're the one who has been doing the… the… the taking over and-"

"I was making sure you stayed safe, young one. However, it is about time I introduced myself and explain what has been going on. I am Vanitas, of the Dark. I have been trapped here by my former First-Angel, who betrayed me. As you are twelve, I believe it is time you start learning about the war. However, this is not the reason why we are here tonight." Vanitas explained calmly, watching the boy's expressions carefully.

"Vanitas…" Ventus liked that name. It rolled off his tongue quite nicely. "Wait… of the Dark? First Angel." He paused "Angels are real?"

Vanitas couldn't help a chuckle at that. This kid's expressions were adorable. Hopefully he does not lose them as he grows older otherwise it would be a shame. "Yes, both Light and Dark Angels are real. However, they are different from the angels which Aerith has mentioned to you as a… smaller child. But again, that's not why I am here. Your soul and my own soul exist within your body. You would have been able to feel me in the past as I sent small urges to keep you safe from harm" Vanitas then flexed his fingers a little, making that familiar dark feeling show in Ventus' chest. He then continued. "I can also talk to you while you are awake, and even take over if needed. However, I will rarely do that to you at this current point. You need to keep me a secret from everyone, except Sora as he has already seen me countless times and can be trusted."

Ventus struggled to take in this information so quickly, but he just nodded and sighed. 'Yes, this explains a lot…'.

"Your life is in danger. I need to start communicating with you and teach you of our world. You must learn to fight. There are many out there who seek to destroy you to restart my time within a new body. We can't let that happen…"

* * *

A small Lumber village was the next stop in his search. The blindfolded man sighed, looking upon his destination. Folding in his wings and urging them to disappear, he landed on the ground without much effort or noise. He then changed out of his armour and into his mortal clothes to blend in. Making his decent on the village, he thought back to his mission given to him by the Leading-Angel.

" _Riku… Soon Vanitas will be strong enough within his new vessel to try and retake the throne; however we must not let that happen. More like… you must not let that happen. His vessel will be still be young, and weak. This would be the perfect time to destroy it, and thus force him to restart within a new vessel. You must hunt down each and every vessel. He must not retake the throne. Do this, and you will rewarded power over all of Dark." Xehanort commanded him_

" _But Master, how would I know which vessel he is in and which vessel he does not reside in?" Riku asked._

" _Stick around each potential vessel until you are sure it is not them, you will know the signs when you see them. He will slip up somewhere and when he does, you will be there. He is more likely to go for the vessels more powerful with Light as they could be used against us! Now go, you are dismissed." Xehanort finished, turning his back on Riku to start out onto his realm._

" _Yes, Master."_

He shook the memory out of his head. That was three years ago and there were no signs of Vanitas. He frowned in annoyance as he approached the village, the sound of children's laughter and humans working reaching his ears. He kept walking, until one such child ran into him and knocked him over.

"Sorry sir! Are you okay?" The child, who sounded like a young teen not yet fit for work, asked him in worry.

"I'm fine, watch where you're going please." Riku stood up and dusted himself off, ignoring the new scrapes on his palms from falling. He looked at the younger teen, feeling the power of light resonating from him. "What is your name, young one?"

"It's Sora! I am not young! I am 14! You're just old." The boy, Sora, pouted at him. Riku smiled back. 'That light… it was very strong, stronger than all other potential vessels I've had come across so far.'

"I'm sorry, I am new here and I can't see very well. Would you kindly be able to show me around your village to where I can get myself something to eat? It would be very much appreciated." Riku smiled at him. He needed to get this 'Sora' to trust him.

"Yeah! I was on my way there to meet up with my friend anyway. He recently started working for the village and is having his break. Come with me." Sora grabbed his hand and took off running with him towards the destination of the shared food hall. Riku nearly fell again in surprise before he gained pace with Sora. 'He's full of energy. '

* * *

Ventus waited for Sora, already grabbing some bread and cheese for the both of them. He managed the sneak out some sausage for the two of them as well, which was supposed to be for dinner. 'Oh well.'

" _Tut tut, stealing is bad."_ Vanitas snickered. It's been a year since that Dream. Since then Vanitas has been communicating with him and guiding him, as well as taunting him and being a big jerk at times. As promised, he began teaching Ventus how to fight. However, Ventus has yet to even touch the hidden power within himself. Vanitas wishes to keep it that way.

"Shut up, it's not like anyone will miss it." Ventus retorted.

" _That's what you say every other time. Just imagine how much trouble you will be in when you get caught. Don't expect me to save you from that one."_ Ventus could feel him smirk.

"A day of cutting wood and getting ordered around by that grumpy old man while he sits there getting drunk on his Rum… yeah I think I deserve the meat."

"Ventus!" Ven flinched, then slowly looked behind him to see a grinning Sora. He let out a breath of relief as he originally thought it was said old man. "Fooled you. What did you take this time?"

"Sora, please don't do that again. I grabbed some sausage to have with our bread." Ven then noticed the extra person. "Who is this?"

"Umm…" Sora scratched his head, realising he never got the name.

"My name is Riku. Nice to meet you, Ventus." The blindfolded man cut in, introducing himself.

Ventus felt shock, and anger. However, these weren't his feelings. Vanitas was not happy about something.

" _Don't trust him… Watch your back"_

"Huh?" Ventus was confused.

"My apologies, my name is-" Riku started again, only to be cut off by Ven.

"Sorry, I caught your name. I just realised something, that's all." Ven smiled at him. "Would you like some food, Riku? We only have the bread and cheese, but I also snuck some sausage."

"That would be great. Sora here led me to where I could find food, as I can't see. It is… difficult for me to navigate a busy village." Riku sighed. "I travel, you see. I volunteer at the villages along the way and in return I often get a place to sleep. Why stay at one place all your life when you can constantly move to new places and meet new people?" He then sat down next to Sora, pulling a ribbon out of his pocket to tie his hair back.

The rest of the break continued like that, with chatting and getting to know each other. When the bell tolled, signalling time for work, Sora and Ventus took Riku to the Knights in charge of the workers. From there, Riku was sent to work with the lumber alongside Ventus.

For the rest of the day, Ven heard nothing more from Vanitas.

* * *

Riku sat in a tree enjoying the view of the Moonlight glistening on the large river, deep in though. Going over his discovery that not one but two boys who were filled with very strong light were so close, that one was possibly the new vessel for Vanitas and that the light within these two boys were some of the strongest he has seen in youth, if not the strongest. However, their lights were different somehow. Yet, he could not put his finger on the difference. He must stay, and earn their trust. Even if neither of them hold Vanitas' soul, they would be too dangerous to let go unchecked and join the force of Light as they would be very strong warriors. But if the time came, he is not sure if he could deliver the final blow on either of them. One boy in particular piques his interest more so than the other.

'Sora… what makes you so different from all the other Light Children?'

* * *

" _Any news on Vanitas?"_ A strong yet soft voice asked the warrior in front of her.

"No, My lady. We have yet to hear from our sources if he has been found yet. Xehanort has been silent. Do you think he would betray us?"

" _He would not dare. He knows the weapons we have and how deadly they are for his kind. However, if he has indeed betrayed us you must assassinate him. He must not interfere with our plan."_

"Yes, My Lady. I will let the other Maidens know right away." The warrior then bowed and left her presence.

A man then walked into the sacred room, bowing before beginning to talk. "My lady, we have received reports of another mortal battle waging, this one on a village. The villagers are putting up a strong fight, however it seems that the attackers are prevailing."

" _I see."_ She then sighed sadly, thinking. Then she looked up at the man. _"Thank you, Eraquas. Send Maiden Aqua to collect the souls of the villagers. Those who fought bravely to defend their home are to become the Guard. Those who were too young or weak are to become our Citizens. We have lost many in the past decade when the dark entered our realm. We must replenish our numbers."_

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

Screaming, wailing. Fire… heat. Death. Shouting… Too much… _Too much._

" _Ventus!"_

Ven awoke, immediately feeling Vanitas' darkness coiling around his body. He looked around in shock, only to see his cabin and his mother asleep in her bed. He sighed in relief. 'Must have been a dream.'

' _His powers are beginning to show, in little bits at a time… Now this gets interesting.'_ Vanitas thought to himself, sighing with relief that he woke him just in time before it got too far. ' _Better for him to believe it's a dream.'_

Vanitas went back to his thoughts on Riku, the problem who arrived on his doorstep. He knew exactly who he was… and why he was here. He would be damned if he would let a simple angel steal his chance of gaining back his leadership of the Dark. He then chuckled himself. It seems like they severely underestimated the powers of an eternal.

' _I might just see how this plays out… before I play my card.'_


End file.
